


Sunshine

by The_Otter_Knight



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, Out of Character, Pancakes, Silly, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr: otpprompts, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Knight/pseuds/The_Otter_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio decides to wake Altair up using unconventional methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Altair has a defined jawline.

Ezio knows this, and quite intimately too. A smooth canvas of pale caramel, dusted with peach fuzz, but barely more than that. The Italian's fingers trace along his bones, light and sensual, mapping out territory that his calloused hands has already felt before.

He also has a sharp, fine nose, which makes Ezio think briefly of the pet bird that his brother used to keep, but the resemble isn't too great.

Ezio's fingers drum deftly along Altair's throat before settling along his collarbones. He isn't wearing a shirt. Their cream sheets is pooled around the Syrian's waist, a faint tint of his dark grey boxers visible from beneath the covers. Even though Ezio would very much like to rouse his partner for bed, he restrains himself.

He almost wishes he hadn't taken night shift again, because it meant not waking up to Altair's face in the morning. Ezio removes his hands from his collarbones then brushes his knuckles along Altair's cheekbones, nuzzling his face gently before planting a kiss at the corner of the Syrian's mouth. Altair's brows furrow but he makes no motion to push the introducing force away.

"..breath sti..nks."

Ezio swallows bubble of laughter at his boyfriend's mutterings. Altair's brief moment of consciousness seems to have ended though, because his expression clears and he relaxes.

Ezio pushes himself away from the slumbering golden-eyed man and gets to his feet. Shooting a quick glance at the window and verifying that the sun wouldn't rise and rouse Altair before he's finished, Ezio skirts down the narrow hallway and towards their small apartment kitchen. It doesn't take long to prepare what he needs, but it was long enough for the first strands of the sun to filter through the window when he returns.

Ezio is careful and precise when he sets down his food, being ever so careful as to not wake Altair in the process. He's reaching for another piece from the stack when he notices Altair tense up, and his muffled voice filtering up in an annoyed tone, "Ezio-- did you.. seriously just put a pancake on my face?"

Ezio's laughter is loud and harsh sounding in the quiet room, but that is all the confirmation Altair needs before he moodily displaces it from his face. "Idiot," he says harshly but not unkindly. Ezio only responds by tearing apart one of the stacked pancakes on his plate. Altair brings the pancake to his face and stares at it in unamusement, "This better not have apples in it."

"No promises,  _caro mio,"_ Ezio says easily, ducking his head and shoving a good amount of pancake into his mouth. He knows of Altair's weird aversion to apples and often gets a kick out of riling the older man up about it. He barely misses the swipe of Altair's hands but doesn't miss it the second time, and topples onto his lover unhappily, spilling his pancake tower of three along the sheets. "You're cleaning that up," he says childishly.

Altair's chuckle meets Ezio's hair. "Not right now," he says and drags the Italian under the covers. "Right now, we're going back to sleep."

Ezio smiles into Altair's kiss and wishes all mornings were like this.


End file.
